


[Fanart & Snipets] Pre-War Collection

by ChibiKinesis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Game(s), Pre-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKinesis/pseuds/ChibiKinesis
Summary: A collective of some of my fanarts and shorts drawn and written for a pre-war interpretation of the Fallout 4 universe.





	1. Foreword

After hyperfixating on the Cabots, and falling head-first into my new OTP, I did some sniffing around the house and reading some terminals, only to find out that Edward's been with the family _since 2058_. That new knowledge opened up so many more possibilities... ♥


	2. Oooops [Art/Comic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from Dec 2015


	3. Distraction [Art & Short]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From December, 2015. Prompted by Railroad-Blues ♥

From his spot against the wall, Ed watches from a short distance back, arms flung across his broad chest, intense eyes focused and brows pinned down as he watches his boss handle the weapon. Before Jack even fires, Ed anticipates it won’t go as he intends; he foresees an outburst of frustration.

The shot fires, and Jack doesn’t fail to deliver. “Oh,  _balls_!”

Ed masks a gentle roll of the eyes and huffs in frustration. He moves closer to Jack and narrows his eyes, scrutinizing the way he gripped the pistol.

“What am I doing  _wrong_ here, Edward?” The smaller one grumles, aggravation apparent in his voice. “I can  _hunt_ just fine-”

“And  _that’s_  where you’re tripping yourself up. I told you before, you’re not  _huntin_ ’ here, Jack.” Ed mumbles. “You’re still thinkin’ it’s a rifle in your hands. Even your stance says so.”

Jack’s dumbfounded expression was enough an indicator to Ed that he just  _wasn’t quite getting it_. Ed sighs, maneuvering into a position right behind the scientist. “Here, lemme show ya’ what I mean.”

Jack’s eyes grow wider, and he feels a curious warmth playing at his cheeks as Ed reaches around his small frame with little effort, and guides his hand along his forearm. Jack casts his gaze up, and he can see that Ed’s speaking. He  _knows_ he should  ~~probably~~  be paying attention, but there’s something so _inexplicably distracting_  about the close proximity; something about Ed’s warmth pressing against his back and his focused eyes-

But as Ed’s eyes meet his, he snaps back to reality. Ed looks displeased.

“ _Are you even listenin’ to me?_ ”


	4. Old School [Art & Drabble]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted in January of 2016.

“You’re  _really_ not up on the times, are ya?”

“What’s  _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Lookin’ a little  _old school_. Even for  _you_.” Edward laughs. “Here, let’s top it off and make it even  _more_ 1920′s.”


	5. Emogene Knows Best [Art/Comic]

 


	6. Jack the Tsundere [Art/Comic]




	7. ZzZzz... [Art]




	8. Shooting Lesson [Short]

Three indoor sessions later, and it was time to advance; Jack had finally learned to handle a hand gun well enough that Edward saw fit to move the next lesson outside. Besides, some fresh air, and a getaway from the confines and stresses at Cabot House, would do the both of them some good.

Clear schedule and clear weather permitting, the two of them had made a trip north, to a small shooting range Daniel had set up on his property shortly after Edward had officially assumed his former position, and he had retired. The old man, whose hair had grown greyer and face more crinkled since the last time Jack had seen him, invited them in for a cup of coffee and a ‘BS session’ before they ventured out into the fields behind his home.

A few tiring hours later, Edward was finally convinced the scientist might actually be able to hold his own; though, hand to hand was another matter entirely. He knew he had his work cut out. Regardless of what was to come, they’d made a considerable amount of progress that day, and it was time for a break.

They found a spot, in the sun, since it was still a bit chilly in the shade, and they sat down to do exactly that;  _take a break_.

The peaceful stillness of the open field was a welcome change of pace, and they reveled in it; breathed in the fresh air, and listened to the sounds of the birds and the insects.

“You’re getting better at this.” Edward said, voice obscured by the unlit cigarette bobbing about between his lips as he spoke. He fumbled awkwardly as he fished for his lighter. “Not sure I’m so confident about tryin’ to teach you combat maneuvers.”

“And just what is  _that_  supposed to mean?” Jack huffed. But it wasn’t a genuine, uppity huff; it was more subtle. It was his  _I realize that was a joke but I’m still going to give you a hard time about it_  huff. 

“You know  _damn well_  what that means.” Edward answered, a chuckle in his voice as he took a drag. “I’d explain, but I’m not sure I have it in me right now. I’ll be damned if you don’t have an uncanny ability to  _wear me the hell out_.”

Jack laughed gently and lay back, arms behind his head as he looked up at the clouds in contemplation. Half a cigarette later, Edward joined him.

“See any cool shapes?” He joked. 

“Oh,  _boo hiss_.” Jack berated, unable to mask the hint of laughter in his voice as he did so. “No, I’m  _thinking_.”

“Uh oh.” the bodyguard teased. “ _Aliens_?”

“Hogwash.  _Non-human precursors_ , Edward.”

The man smiled; he loved ruffling Jack’s feathers a bit. He was almost certain that the scientist had begun to elaborate on his musings about these  _non-human precursors._ But as the warm sun beamed down on them and soothed his tired, achy limbs, and that familiar, nasally voice he’d grown so fond of lulled him, Edward found his eyes growing heavy.

After a short while, Jack grew wary; Edward was wonderful with lending an ear and listening to his ramblings, even if only to humor him, but he was typically more responsive. So he stopped speaking, for a moment, only to be met with the sounds of soft snoring to his right.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at the large figure next to him;  _out cold_. Jack scoffed in disgust. How  _dare_  he?

“Edward?” He attempted. No response came, save for another small snore.

Jack raised an opened hand, and brought it down on Edward’s arm in a dull slap; weak, but enough to jar him from his cat nap. His blue eyes shot open and he looked to his boss for an explanation.

“The hell was  _that_ for?”

“ _How rude_. I was  _talking_ to you.”


	9. Tie [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in: Big Doting Lug of a bodyguard makes blatant heart eyes at his cute lil’ boss. More at 11.

“Here I was, convinced there was  _nothing_  you didn’t know how to do…” Jack teases gently. “Turns out you can’t even dress yourself for a dinner party.”

Edward gives a gentle roll of the eyes. “Might come as a bit of a  _shocker_  to ya,  _Jack_ , but this high-class stuff ain’t exactly my  _strong suit_.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, you do clean up nicely.” Jack pauses awkwardly. “Though that’s not to say you  _looked bad_  before-”


	10. taptap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one sketched up for NeverwinterThistle's "Irradiative Man" ♥ ♥ ♥


	11. Errand Run [Art]

“Keep draggin’ me out on your everyday errands like this and I’m gonna’ start to think you actually just  _enjoy my company_  or somethin’.”

“Well, you’re not wrong to assume as much.”

“Heh…  _‘sthat so_?”


	12. Loosen Up [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck did I do to Jack's face here lmaoooo


	13. Antiques [Art/Comic]




	14. Symptoms [Short/Musings]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramblings written based on a prompt from Railroad-Blues back in December of 2015 ♥

Jack’s sitting awake by himself in the living room, because the thoughts are becoming troublesome enough that they’ve kept him awake on a few occasions. It’s not like him, but damn it all if he just can’t wrap his head around it. He’s gotten so good at keeping so many people at arm’s length, for obvious reasons. So many years, so many missed opportunities. But it was for the best, or so he told himself. It was simply too much a burden to get attached. Too many stipulations, too many conflicts…

But then Edward came along. And the closer the two of them became, the more it seemed worth the risk.

Reluctantly, in the peace and tranquility of the late hour, Jack admits to himself that there’s more to it, though. There’s something about the way he feels when Edward’s around that none of the years and years of science he’s studied can explain. Something in the way his chest clenches, and the way his stomach flutters when he’s near, or when he smiles. Something in the way the sound of his voice had become as soothing to him as warm milk to a baby. Something in the warmth in his cheeks when he thinks of the man for just a little too long. Like at that particular instant.

The very source of his dilemma strolls in quietly, a towel draped over his damp hair, and startles him. Edward looks surprised, in his own respect, but he offers Jack one of the two steaming mugs in his hands. Jack already knows what’s in the cup, and it brings a sheepish smile to his face; his choice tea, just how he likes it. The thought makes his chest flutter, and it’s as heartwarming as it is vexing.

“Thank you, Edward.”

Edward takes a seat not too close, but not too far. He wants to be near, but he doesn’t want to bother him. He flaps the towel a few times before pushing it down to rest across his shoulders, and he pushes his damp hair back.

“I saw your door was open, and you weren’t there…” Edward trails off. “It’s not like you to be up so late. Everything okay?”

Jack laughs quietly. If only he knew the half of it. But when he glances up to meet his guard’s intense gaze, he feels it again; that gods-damned clenching in his chest. He lowers his eyes bashfully. “Just… a lot on my mind, I suppose.”

“Should I go?”

Jack shakes his head, but doesn’t speak. A silence falls on the two of them, as they drink their tea, and bask in the quiet. Jack takes the opportunity to look across at Edward, who seems preoccupied by his own thoughts as he stares at some invisible object across the room. Those blue eyes of his were always as kind as they were intense. It was oddly fitting.

And Jack finds he kind of just  _can’t look away_. His mind just starts running through all the things he adores about this big beautiful man. He feels silly and just a little ridiculous, and at that particular moment, he doesn’t mind a bit.

He could only wonder if Edward felt anything similar. Surely  _all_ those instances he’d said how ‘cute’ or 'adorable’ Jack was couldn’t have been  _accidental_? Surely  _all_ of those  _little gestures_  that could easily be read as affectionate meant  _something_? Surely  _all_ those sweet little favors he’d done, the cup of tea in his hands being just one quick example, couldn’t have been for nothing? Or was Jack just overanalyzing all of it?

He was a scientist. It’s what he was good at. Analyzing. Analyzing some more. Nitpicking every last detail until he drew a clear conclusion.

This was  _so, so very different_ , though.

But as those blue eyes turn to meet his gaze, Jack feels his blood run cold. He’s been caught staring. And not for the first time. He averts his eyes bashfully. What was he doing?!

But Edward hardly seems bothered by it. “How’s the tea?”

“It’s perfect.” Jack responds, his eyes skimming back up. Edward smiles; if Jack doesn’t know better, he can almost sense relief in the expression. Or maybe that was just him overthinking it.

But it wouldn’t have been the first time. And it most certainly wouldn’t be the last.


	15. You'd Better Go Now [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most recent pre-war piece :) Based on Billie Holiday's "You'd Better Go Now." ♥


	16. Not a Date! [Art]

 

“For the _last time_ , Emogene,  _it wasn’t a date_.”

“Soooo he  _snuck_  you out of the hotel, you guys had  _dinner_ , went to the  _drive-in_ ,  **and**  the  _observatory_? Hate to break it to you, but that sure sounds to me like a  _date_.”


	17. Sleep Aid [Short/Musings]

For your consideration:

A quiet night, pre-war times, at Cabot House. It’s getting late. Wilhelmina’s already asleep and Emogene’s resigned to her room for the night. As usual, Jack’s working in his lab.

Unable to find a restful position, and growing thirsty, she decides to venture to the kitchen to get a drink. She steps lightly, not wanting to disturb anyone; atleast not more than she needs to. She’s not surprised when she hears a quiet chatter coming from the lab, and she pauses to listen. She’s  _not one to eavesdrop_  - oh,  _who was she kidding_ , she was  _definitely_ one to eavesdrop - but she’s taken quite an interest in whatever’s been going on between her brother and Edward, and she simply can’t help it.

They’re not even that careful about it when they know she’s the only one around; it’s a different story when Mother Dearest is up and about. During those times, they put up a good front. But Emogene knows. And she’s fairly certain that they  _know_ that she knows. But they -  _Jack_ , at least - trusts her enough to keep it hush. She doesn’t know if anything’s come to fruition, but she’s been witness to plenty of flirty banter for the better part of a year, at least- that is to say, on Edward’s part; her brother tends to turn red and shy away at the advances - to the point that it’s aggravating at times. She  _always_ catches them looking at one another just a little too long, standing just a little too close - She’s lost count of the number of times she’s teased them for it.

But mostly, she just wishes they’d  _shit or get off the pot_.

So, it’s safe to say that she’s not surprised when she peeks in and sees Edward leaning his large frame on Jack’s desk, leaning in, lingering  _just a little too close_. They speak softly. Her brother’s become more yielding to the guard, and it shows in his posture and in his face; he’s more attentive, his eyes are a little wider, and he pays Edward a sort of attention that she’s not sure she’s ever seen him afford anyone else.

Edward helps to ground her brother and make him laugh; helps him to feel  _normal_ again. A welcomed distraction from everything else in their long lives. He emanates a warmth and familiarity, with the family, at least, that glows like a flame. But Emogene reckons that, perhaps, that’s what draws Jack to him in the first place.

It’s  _cute_. ♥

She leaves her thoughts and listens in.

“Isn’t it past your bed time, anyway?”

“I’ve no use for a  _bed time_  when there’s work to be done.”

Edward chuckles. “You really don’t sleep much, do ya?”

“Guilty as charged.”

“You know what I’ve heard  _really_   _helps_ with that?” Edward’s voice is so warm and husky and dripping with innuendo that even Emogene blushes a little.

She can hear the sudden tremor in her brother’s tone. “Wh… what’s  _that_?”

“Chamomile tea.”

Emogene swears she feels her soul leave her body. No. She’s changed her mind. It’s not  _cute_. It’s fucking  _infuriating._ She doesn’t even try to mask her footsteps as she finishes her journey downstairs for her drink, but she can’t help but feel her efforts were for naught anyways; even when Edward was preoccupied schmoozing her brother, his senses were still  _disgustingly keen_.


	18. Dapper [Short]

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was still moseying about; if anything he was just delaying the inevitable. Jack flipped his collar back down, and straightened his sleeves, before slipping into his suit jacket. Each step closer to the front door was one he dreaded just a bit more than the last. Somehow, every time his mother was invited to a gala or an event, everyone else somehow got sucked into it.

“Edward.  _what on Earth_  is taking you so long? We’re  _going_ to be  _late_.”

“ _Sorry_ , Mrs. Cabot.”

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what his mother was causing a commotion about. With a quick check of his reflection, he tucked a few stray strands of hair back into their place, adjusted his tie, and made his way downstairs.

“Just  _leave_ the tie if you can’t figure it out!”

As Jack descended the stairs, he found the door to the half bath near the parlor standing ajar, and his mother standing near the coffee table with her arms crossed, and her anxious foot tapping away.  _Never a good thing_.

“What’s the problem, mother?” He asked.

“Your  _big brute_ of a bodyguard,  _that’s_ what. Finally get him  _dressed up_  and looking somewhat  _presentable_ and now  _this_!” She huffed. Jack already didn’t like her tone. “Do you know how  _hard_ it was to find a suit  _large enough_ for him in the  _first_ place? Now he can’t even figure out his  _tie_. How  _uncultured_ -”

“Mother, that’s  _enough_.” He could feel his gaze sharpen, against his will. She could be so thoughtless. “What’s  _with_ you? Talking about him like he’s not  _right here_.  _Absolutely_ uncalled for.”

“He’s going to make us  _late_!”

“Then _go ahead without us_!” Jack snipped. “ _Heavens forbid_  you just  _help him_  with it!”

“ _I_  am not the  _wait staff_.” Wilhelmina chirped. “ _Besides_ , last I  _checked_ , he’s  _certainly_ a  _grown man_. Shouldn’t he  _know_ how to-”

“ _Mother!_ ” Frustrated, Jack extended his arm, finger pointing towards the foyer. “We will meet... you...  _there_. Go  _on_.”

“Hmph!” She tightened her shawl around her shoulders and made her way to the front door. “Come on, Emogene. We’re  _leaving_.”

Emogene descended the stairs in the foyer, flashing a sympathetic glance in her brother’s direction before she and Wilhelmina exited the home.

Jack sighed in relief, and rubbed at his temples tiredly. They hadn’t even  _left the house_  and he was  _already_ nursing a headache. It was going to be a long night. He drew nearer to the bathroom door, peeking in to find Edward hunkered over the sink, fingers drumming along the porcelain, and an aggravated look on his face.

“She has  _such_ a way with words.”

Edward looked up to greet him, and scoffed. “Y’know, I’m pretty thick skinned, but... that was  _actually_ kidna’ hurtful.”

“You’re getting the _family treatment_ now.” Jack smiled as Edward yielded to him, straightening his stance, and turned to face him. The scientist was left a little stupefied; his guard looked  _nice_. He’d trimmed his beard into a much more tidy, palatable style, and his hair had been parted neatly at the side and combed back into something vaguely reminiscent of his usual style, but more  _dapper_. Wilhelmina wasn’t kidding about the  _clothes_ , though - it was apparent they were  _a bit too snug_  on his large frame;  _oh_ , but he wore it  _so_ well -

Jack cleared his throat, and shook the thought as he fought against the heat that threatened to manifest on his cheeks. He moved closer, and pulled the loose tie from around Edward’s broad shoulders. Doing his best to straighten it out, he smiled a little when he noticed the creases Edward had put into the formerly pressed fabric. It couldn’t be said that he wasn’t at least  _trying_  to get that stupid tie on. “We’ll see about having something tailored next time. Had I known about this sooner...”

“It ain’t so bad.” Edward smiled. “I’m sure  _somebody’ll_ appreciate the view.”

“Hm.  _Modest_.” For a moment, Jack wondered if he’d been caught - but he quickly recovered with a chuckle as he stood on tip-toes, swinging the tie back over Edward’s head, in a manner similar to the swing of a skipping rope. He settled back into position, glaring up into the familiar blue eyes that looked mildly amused at his struggle. But he didn’t mind it so much, coming from Edward. “I’m... I’m sorry about her.”

“Not your fault.” Edward's tone shifted to a softer, warmer one. “But, uh...  _thanks_. For gettin’ her off my back. And for helpin’ me out with this. If that’s how  _all_  mothers are I’m kinda’  _glad_ I missed out on the experience.”

“She was out of line.” Jack lamented, sighing tiredly as he lined up the ends of the tie. “She has an uncanny way of making people feel so...  _sooo_ -” 

“-  _shitty?_ ”

Jack scoffed, an ungracious sound, as involuntary grin tugged at his lips. Edward had a way of coaxing out that side of him. “ _Shitty_ is  _certainly_ a word for it.”

He busied his hands and his eyes with loops and tucks until the tie had begun to look like it was supposed to. Against his better judgement, he felt another chuckle rise in his chest, and Edward raised an eyebrow.

“ _What_?”

“It... it  _is_ kind of funny, when I think about it. Here _I_  was, convinced there was  _nothing_ you didn’t know how to do…” Jack teased gently. “Turns out you can’t even dress yourself for a dinner party.”

Edward gave a gentle roll of the eyes. “Might come as a bit of a  _shocker_ to ya, Jack, but this  _high-class_  stuff ain’t exactly my  _strong suit_.”

“Well if it’s any  _consolation_ , you  _do_ clean up nicely.” Jack paused awkwardly. “Though that’s not to say you looked  _bad_ before-”

His guard’s lips twisted into that crooked, cocky smirk that seemed to be reserved for Jack’s eyes only, and warmth seeped into the scientist’s cheeks so quickly he couldn’t hide it. “Mm... _‘s’that so_?”

“Oh,  _please_ , Edward.” Jack sighed and rolled his eyes; he wasn’t sure if he was more aggravated with himself, or with Edward for always managing to leave him so flustered so easily.

He saw it as a good opportunity to adjust the tie - and  _tighten_  it. It seemed Edward took his implied hint; tighten your lips. But it did nothing to diminish that smug smile that Jack loathed almost as much as he enjoyed.  _Almost_.

“We’d better get a move on, Edward. I told her to  _go on ahead_  but you and I  _both_ know  _damn well_ -”

“-  _she’s waiting in the car._ ”


	19. Frost on the Moon [Art]




End file.
